


I love Christian but you suck

by Tsumugeee



Series: Kiibo and Byakuya is the supreme ship [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Well its based on a dream I had
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Ogami Sakura, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, K1-B0/Togami Byakuya
Series: Kiibo and Byakuya is the supreme ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I love Christian but you suck

"Hey tenko you bitch" sakura said walking over

Tenko blushed _wowwww, such a degenerate feMALE! I had no idea those existed and I feel really hot_ tenko thot to herself

Togami came in and saw tenko on the floor drooling and was super offended by this 

"Wyat arweh ye do en?" He madly said 

"Sakura!" Tenko blurted and sakura blughsed 

"What going on bayb" kiibo asked as he walked in the room, he was wearing a really fucking dumb outfit like junko enoshime kinky shit and togami was like _oh yeah_

Everybody was very disgusted and tenko felt the sudden urge to say something stupid as fuck

"Guys, let's play at mcdonalds at 3am"" 

"OK" they all said

**at 3:00**

Togami drove with kiibo in Tue passenger side, he was applying his cherry lipstick and tenko and sakura were making out in the back

"I like that color baybe" togami sayd 

"I know" kiibo said and put on his eyeliner 

They went inside and nobody was there but the door was unlocked luckily

Komaeda appeared with his waifu ( that you will need to read my other series to know who but idk if I revealed who it was yet )

He chuckled and locked Tue door and his waifu tied him up

Then a stupid re head inna bikini locked them in the kitchen and said "ᴺʸᵉʰ ᴺʸᵉʰ!!! >:("

"Who is **that!** " Tenko said blushing

Tenko karate chopped the string but it didn't break

Komaeda, the waifu,and nyeh kid appeared on a big screen.

Komaeda said "you are hostage!" 

"Again?!" Kiibo said

Togami was so mad that komaeda hurt his husbaifu and tposed to gain power. Turned out he was a furrry!!! And he was half wolf and growl, but it was only a fur suit and kiibo was so ashjamed 

"I'm sorry I never telled you" togami whimpered

"I'm sorry but I can't live with this" kiibo said

Togami begged for another chance and kiibo said no

Mukuro ikusaba came and was smiliong at the buetiful despair and kiibo was like oooh hot

Kiibo and mukuro look at the eye on one another but mukuro couldn't because she loved her JUNKO

Junko came and kicked the shit out of mukuro but mukuro was digging it

"I am sorry kiibo but junko treats we like a woMAN" mukuro said

At the hear of man tenko chopped through the rope that they were tied up in and attacked mukuro

"What the fuck" mukuro said and junko and tenko beat her up

Togami liked this and had a 3some with junko and mukuro

The end


End file.
